The Talk
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: An 11 year old Takahashi Ryosuke, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Oneshot


Hey everyone, this oneshot is dedicate to:

One face Two souls and Airi257, for giving me ideas for this oneshot

Also to Dragon Reverb and the other reviewers. Thanks for your support!

* * *

The talk

9 year old Takahashi Keisuke, an innocent kid in the Takahashi residence. At this age he was fond by his parents but, nothing can match the fondness of his older sibling Takahashi Ryosuke. Today was a typical day for young Keisuke. That's when he begins to hear the other kids talk. The topic revolving the young students knows "the question."

It all started when a curious student asked a simple question "where do babies come from?" Their sensei went paled and told her student to ask their parents. Keisuke was confused, should sensei know everything? He had got tired asking but all he got is the answer: "When your parents feel when you are old enough."

As we all know Keisuke so well he doesn't want to wait, he wants the answer NOW. So he has no other choice but to ask kaa-san and tou-san. Days pass and Keisuke never got the chance to ask. That day he roam around the house and went upstairs, he went pass Ryosuke's room. Then an idea stuck, why not ask aniki? He knows everything. There was this one time he asked about the box that makes vroom, vroom noises.

Couple of days ago:

"What are those boxes called that makes vroom, vroom noises?"

"It's a car, Keisuke." said Ryosuke reading Sherlock Holmes book.

"What's a car?" asked Keisuke jumping up and down on Ryosuke's goose feather bed.

"A car is a machine."

"What's a mac….machine?" Poor Ryosuke couldn't get any reading done with Keisuke around asking endless questions. Still it doesn't mean he isn't tired of it.

"A machine is something that has a lot of gears, sometimes pulleys moves to start the gears moving and it continues in the same fashion, which is the machine or engine. With all those machinery moving working it makes the car move.

"Oh than can it be fast?"

"Yes, only if you want to." said Ryosuke, his patience wearing thin towards breaking point.

"Okay aniki, thanks."

Present:

Keisuke grinned widely as he knocked on the glass door to his brother's room.

"Come in" came a voice. Inside Ryosuke finished his algebra homework busied himself with a model of a Mazda Rx3

"Aniki are you busy?"

"Not really…." said Ryosuke as he carefully to add the front seat of the Rx3.

"Okay because I have a question, and I really want to know the answer."

"Sure what is it?" (Not really paying attention to Keisuke)

"Where do babies come from?" Ryosuke calm as always leapt out of his seat and turned to Keisuke's direction. He would have been scared out of his wits with it weren't for Keisuke's innocent face.

"uhm….w-well….i….it's complicated. Why don't you ask kaa-san and tou-san? " Stuttered Ryosuke regaining his cool. Keisuke pout and said:

"But kaa-san and tou-san aren't home and beside aniki knows everything."

(Shoot what did I gotten to myself?) Ryosuke had that same experiences too, but tou-san just gave him a HUGE medical book to him and told him to read page 257 to 260. He was shaking as he reached the end of it. Ryosuke hopes Keisuke gets the same treatment, but still he's 9 years old!

"To tell you the truth Keisuke, I really don't know everything."

"You're lying aniki, you can read Tou-san's books. I think you were reading something related to it." Ryosuke somewhat found himself losing his cool even faster in fact he was burning.

…..

"Aniki?" Ryosuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Please aniki tell me, where do babies come from?"

"They….comes from Kaa-san." answered Ryosuke rather lamely

"Where does kaa-san get them?"

"Well you see they have this special bond. And that bond is called love; they share their love for each other."

"What's a bond?" asked Keisuke getting excited. _Oh God this is getting difficult._

"You see… a bond is when you show a very close relationship. Like brother to brother." He added hoping that will help Keisuke's mind process this information more quickly.

"What's a relationship?"

"Sometimes it involves 2 or more people that have a connection with each other.' (Takes deep breath) Ryosuke stopped and started to think Keisuke lost interest of the topic. "Keisuke if you really want to know, where do babies come from?"

"Yea"

"Then why are you asking these questions?"

"Oh because I didn't understand half the things you say." _Good point._

"Then ask kaa-san." Said Ryosuke seeing an escape route to avoid this conversation

"I told you, she is not home. I want answers now!" demanded Keisuke stubbornly sitting on the floor not daring to move.

"Fine, but you asked for it. One straight forwarded answer coming up." Ryosuke got up and gets a huge book from his book shelves and open to the page on pregnancy. _He's probably scared for life now._

"You see Tou-san gave Kaa-san a present which it will mature in 9 months into a healthy baby."

"Where did the present comes from?" Ryosuke could feel sick rising in his throat, then swallow it to speak.

"Uhm…( Ryosuke trying to search for the right work in his eleven year old mind.

"Did they come from stores?"

"Of course not."

"Then did tou-san make the present?" His older sibling falls down his seat again for the second time.

"Well technically…yes and no."

"Then how did he make it?" Ryosuke panics at that point, not really the calm boy he is. Then an intelligent answer came to him. _If I use complex words, he won't understand at all. At the same time he will the explanation easier and clearer._

"Tou-san had tools called hormones."

Keisuke tilted his head."What are hormones?" he asked in a cute boyish voice, which made Ryosuke regretting to answer.

"I explain that later, he uses…..(thinks a random number) Two months to prepare it and gives it to Kaa-san"

"So does it mean I can make one for Kaa-san?"

"No it won't work that way. Wait until you finish college; better yet find a soul-mate."

"What's a soul-mate?"

"A soul-mate is someone you care about very much and spend time with that person for eternity. That's why they are called soul-mates." Keisuke was staring at Ryosuke with awe and admiration on his face.

"No not me, I mean the opposite sex."

"Oh…You mean a girl?" Keisuke's thoughts: _Ewwwww girl couties._

"Precisely" said Ryosuke with a professional tone of voice.

"Then how you give it to her?"

Ryosuke paled but continued on: That's a secret, you will know at the age of 25."

"But what are Hor….."

*door opens

Ryosuke who was relieved by kaa-san's timing, he relaxed his death grip on the chair. "You better help Kaa-san. She might have some groceries and cookies in her shopping bag."

"ooohhh cookies, Okay see you later aniki!" Keisuke rushed downstairs his footsteps pounding ever so slightly. Ryosuke followed but stay at the top of the stairs to see is Kaa-san needed extra help.

"Kaa-san guess what aniki told me today?"

"What is it honey?"

"That tou-san gave you a present of hormones and that's where babies come from." Upon hearing that, Ryosuke retreats back into his room; most likely not returning downstairs until he is called for dinner.

End

* * *

a/n: Poor Ryosuke can't escape the question even though he was a the brains behind Project D

Ryosuke: I'm right here you know. Plus that's not how I deliver "the Talk" to Keisuke.

Ren: really? then how did you do it?

Ryosuke:...

Ren: You GAVE him the book!

Ryosuke: better then than now.

Ren: I can't believe it! The person I idolized so much is destorying his brother mind at a very young age.

Ryosuke: wait when did you...( quickly pushed Ryosuke out of the room before continuing.)

Ren: It's a lot better if Takumi is here. Now I understand why what Fumihiro said about when he is around there is tension.

Takumi: please R&R

Ren: Where did you come from?

Keisuke: doesn't own Initial D

Ren: wish I did though. Anyway have a good night everyone!


End file.
